What Happens Now?
by CrazyGingerWolf
Summary: Ok so I had a wonderfully normal life. Well that is until someone killed my family. I get blamed, I'm on the run, I get sucked in a vortex...end up at Ouran high school's front yard and get stuck with the host club...god help me! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! The story's a lot better than the summary. Trust me!
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Cheyenne's P.O.V.

Ok this was my life; I had good friends, a good boyfriend, and a loving family. Then one day, my mom won the lottery for $50,000,000. I thought my life would get better, but I was **wrong.** The night my mom won the lottery, my friend Katelynn sent me a picture of my so called "boyfriend", kissing a blonde, and so I called his cheating ass and dumped him over the phone. Not only that, but a few weeks after that, my parents and my little brother were killed, and everyone thinks that I did it, and so as of right now, I'm on the run from the law, even though I didn't do it. Anyway, I had to change my look, I dyed my hair from brown to blonde with red highlights, and with all of this running I have lost a lot of weight. My mom kept he lottery money in the safest place that she knew...my pocket, so I have the money, in cash, with me. So yes, I have my purse and wallet with me. I also have four friends with me…and they're dogs. Two female blood hounds named Ruby and Jenna, and two female Malawians named Boomer and Bandit. They are the only family that I have left. Right now, I'm in Arizona, the state I was born in, so no one will be able to know who I am. I am now in a motel that accepts pets, and I'm on my temporary bed. I hope someone finds that jerk who killed them, making me an orphan and a runaway suspect. "I wish I was in a world where I don't have to answer to anyone, where I'll be able to be me." I said out loud, and then out of nowhere a green swirling vortex popped out of nowhere and started pulling me and my dogs in. What the hell is going on! First I was cheated on by my dumbass boyfriend, then my family gets killed, and now I'm getting sucked in by a vortex, why does God hate me!? As me and my dogs are sucked in, I blacked out, not knowing what was going to happen to me.

(Ouran Time) Haruhi's P.O.V.

I am on my way from the market back to the Host Club, right now we don't have any costumers, but the guys forced me into going. As of right now, I am walking through the school's garden, when all of a sudden I feel something tugging on my pant leg, when I look down, I saw that it was a female dog. "Oh hi…do you belong to anyone?" I asked it, I believe she was a Malawian, very rare to see them here. I looked at her name tag and it said "Bandit". She looked kind of worried, she then ran off and turned back around as if telling me to follow, and so I did. She led me to a big Sakura tree that was in the garden, and I saw something that made me drop the bag full of instant coffee. I saw a boy with blonde hair and red highlights, lying down on the ground, covered with blood, and unconscious. I ran over to the boy and tried waking him up. "Hey, wake-up kid…I'm going to get help, I'll be back!" I told his dogs, I don't know why I was talking to dogs, and I ran all the way back to the club room and I burst through the doors, gasping for air. "Hey Haruhi, are you all right, where is the coffee?" Karou asked. "I …I dropped it…but…"I started saying, but then everyone started asking me if I was all right, and if I was hurt, this went on for 15 minutes. Just when I was about to yell at them to stop and listen to me, there was a loud knock at the door, and everyone rushed to get into place and they were pushing me to get into place, and when the door opened, the one in the doorway was none other than the beat-up boy I found. HE'S ALIVE, HOORAY!

Cheyenne's P.O.V. (after Haruhi left)

I heard a girl's voice saying she was going to get some help, after a few minutes I opened my eyes to see cherry petals flying all over the place, and when I sat up, I was talked to the ground by my dogs as they licked my face. After I was able to get them off of me, I saw that I was outside of a huge building, and then I saw a sign that read "Ouran High School Academy". .GOD. I'm in Ouran High school Host Club, did that vortex send me here…this is awesome, then I saw a bag on the ground, and when I saw what was in it, it was just a bunch of containers that said instant coffee…so that girl from before must've been Haruhi, well I best be getting this back to her, so I picked up the bag and walked into the school. Lucky for me that my purse got sucked in as well, otherwise I wouldn't have the money with me. Man this school is huge; it took me 15 minutes to find their club room. (I had told my dogs to wait outside because I didn't want to get into any trouble.) I heard loud talking so I placed he bag down and knocked real loud. Then I heard of people running around. When it stopped, I opened the door and was blinded by a bright light and Rose petals all over the place, then I heard seven voices all say "welcome", and I was now in the room with the Host Club…save me please.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

"Ahh! OH MY GOD, you're ok!" Haruhi yelled as she ran to the beat up boy that came into the club room, and she started checking him over, and yes, I got Jealous; I still have a small crush on Haruhi, so what? Anyway, Haruhi is still checking him. "Are you ok, you don't have any broken bones right?" Haruhi asked, and he just shook his head no; what the hell, she's being nice so talk! "Ok, that's good; I thought that if those guys didn't shut-up and listen to me, you might've died." Haruhi said, now I felt like an idiot.

Cheyenne's P.O.V.

"Ahh! OH MY GOD, you're ok!" Haruhi yelled as she ran over to me. (Somehow I go 5 feet from the door; weird.) Then she started to check my body, I didn't even know that I was hurt badly, till now that is, soon she stopped checking me. "Are you ok, you don't have any broken bones right?" she asked me, I didn't feel like talking, so I just shook my head saying no. "Ok, that's good; I thought that if those guys didn't shut-up and listen to me, you might've died." Haruhi said, then I remembered why I come here, so I grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the doorway. (While getting dirty looks from Tamaki, Hikaru, and Karou.) Then I picked the bag up and started to hand it to her. "Oh, you brought the bag, thanks…wait right here." Haruhi told me as she took the bag from me. Then after she placed the bag down on the table she turned to the others. "I'm going to take him to the nurse's office and clean him up, when I get back, that's when I'll yell at you for not listening to me." Haruhi said to them. I guess they must think I'm a boy…I think their dumbness has rubbed off on her, poor Haruhi. Then she come back to me and grabbed my hand, again dirty looks, and started leading me to the nurse's office. "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to get them to help, their complete idiots." Haruhi said, now I felt like talking, whenever I get a chance to talk bad about someone that's rich like them, I take it. "I believe all rich kids are idiots; to me, they only care for themselves." I said in a low voice, it made me sound gothic/emoish. "Hahaha; yeah, you could say that." Haruhi said. When we got to the nurses office, I was almost blinded by colors, Gah, why do girls like pink so much? "Here, just take off your jacket and shirt and I'll clean you right up as soon as I find the first-aid kit." Haruhi said, and she left to go find the medical kit. And so I took off my jacket and my t-shirt, leaving me in my sports bra, which is a good thing I am wearing it, now I am sitting on a bed, looking at the cuts and bruises, I also noticed that this sports bra is a little small, and this is size D…boy, my life is weird. Anyway, I was still amazed at all of the bloody cuts…what the hell happened to me while I was in the vortex, man, life sure is weird. Just then Haruhi came back with the medical kit, she stopped wide-eyed for a few seconds, and then she started laughing. "I'm so sorry. I honestly thought you were a boy, I guess these rich peoples stupidity rubbed off on me, by the way, my name is Haruhi," Haruhi said. "I'm Cheyenne," I said simply as she reached into the medical kit. "Wow, that's a pretty name," Haruhi said. "Thanks," I said. "By the way, I could get you a dress for you to wear, then you and I can go shopping for new cloths for you. I guess you already know I'm a girl, so what do you say?" Haruhi said, I looked over at my clothes, I guess I could use new clothes. "Yeah, that sounds like fun…and I think I can manage a dress for a little while," I said the last part with a groan. After Haruhi cleaned the cuts that were all over my arms, and my color bone, she wrapped the up, my breasts still exposed, and she started to tend to the big cut on my forehead, that I did not know was there, then she placed a bandage on the cut, then she checked my back, and boy was there a HUGE cut there. It looked like I was slashed by a sword…sweet. "I'll go get more bandages, be right back," Haruhi said, and then she left to go find more bandages, soon after she left, Hikaru burst through the front door. "Haruhi, how long dose..!" Hikaru started to shout, but stopped as soon as he saw me, then his face turned red. "Umm…Hi," I said casually.

**THIS IS MY FRIEND'S FANFICTION OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL ACADEMY HOST CLUB. I TYPED THIS UP FOR HER AND SHARED HER STORY TO ALL FOR HER. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW U GUYS LIKE IT! THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: OH. MY. GOD.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! LITERALLY!**

Hikaru's P.O.V. (after Haruhi and Cheyenne left)

How long does it take to patch the guy up and get rid of him? I am now pacing back and forth in the club room. "Hikaru, if you're that upset then go and see what's taking them," Kyoya said, and so I raced out of the room and ran all the way to the nurse's office, and I burst through the door. "Haruhi, how long does…!" I started to shout and stopped when I saw the boy…HE'S ACUALLY A SHE! Her blonde hair framed her face, her grey eyes staring beautifully at me, her pale skin looked like white chocolate, and her red highlights brought out her eyes. Her figure looked like she carved by Cupid himself, NO scratch that, Aphrodite created her body, her face was the face of an angel; she was the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen. Then I noticed that she had no shirt on, I felt myself blush pretty bad. "Umm…Hi," she said like an angel's beautiful singing voice. What the Hell is happening to me?

Cheyenne's P.O.V.

"If you're looking for Haruhi, she left to find more bandages, but you can wait for her here," I said with a kind smile, which seemed to get him out of his shock. "A-Are you s-sure?" Hikaru asked. Oh I get it; I'm in my sports bra. Doesn't he know that it's ok to see a woman in a sports bra? Oh well, rich boys are always so dumb. "Yeah, it's not like you're another thug trying to rape me, so you can stay," I said with a happy smile…ok, I know what you're thinking, I was not jumped by thugs and no one tried to rape me, but hey, once they ask how I got these wounds, what am I supposed to say?...'Oh, I got them in a vortex that sucked me in from my dimension. Oh by the way, in my world you guys are an anime show that I watch all the time,' yeah no, that will get me sent to the crazy house on crazy lane full of crazy people! "What, you were jumped by thugs?!" Hikaru asked all worried like. "Yeah, they also tried to rape me, but I gave them an ass-beating so don't worry about them…besides, they were probably after the $50,000,000 in my purse," I said as I picked my purse up from blood covered cloths, and held it in my lap. "Are you alright… wait no, that's a stupid question. Of course you're not alright. If you were then you would not be here…umm…what was the question?" Hikaru asked all nervous like. Like I said people, rich people, are dumb, no matter what happens, pure stupidity, lord…please save me.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

"Are you alright…wait no, that's a stupid question. Of course you're not alright. If you were then you would not be here…Umm…what was the question?" I asked nervously. Ahh Dammit, what the hell is wrong with me, why am I acting like a love-sick puppy? Wait a minute, could that be it…OH. MY. GOD. It is, it can't be…I just met the chick…how could I be in love with her? "Chill out dude. Yea I'm alright, and yes, I'm going to be alright, I gave them a beat down before they did anything," she said with that beautiful smile of hers. "Ok… so why is Haruhi getting more bandages?" I asked. "Because I have a nasty cut on my back," she said. "Oh…Gah, by the way, my name's Hikaru. May I ask you for your name?" I asked trying to be a gentleman, then she just laughed…Why is she laughing?

Cheyenne's P.O.V.

"Oh…Gah, by the way, my name's Hikaru. May I ask you for your name?" Hikaru asked trying to be a gentleman, but I just busted out laughing. I mean come on; a rich dude is trying to be all proper with a southern girl, that's funny. "First, please don't be that proper with me; Second, I already knew your name; and last, my name's Cheyenne," I said. "Wow, that's a pretty name…but wait, how did you know my name?" Hikaru asked. Ok, now it's time to be my evil self, and get this rich boy all scared. "I have my resources," I said in an evil voice, and I had the look of the devil in my eyes, and it worked…he's got a scared look on him. I SCARED HIKARU! THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME! "Anyway, you can sit down next to me," I said, since I was on the bed that was in there, and he slowly sat next to me. "So, are you thinking about coming to Ouran?" Hikaru asked me. Ah man, what do I say now, I never thought about if I should go here or not. Before I could even get a sound out of my throat, Haruhi ran through the doors, and following was… oh no, not them, please anyone but them, I beg of you God don't let it be true! IT'S THE ZORKA CLUB! NOOOOOO! "Cheyenne, please tell them to leave me alone, they want me to go to their school and join their club, please make them stop," Haruhi begged. The Zorka club was just staring at me; again, don't they know that a lot of women go out in public in these, with no shirt on either. Then the Zorka club blushed…eww, gross. Then the two short ones grabbed Haruhi by the arms and the tall one walked over to me. "You poor thing, to be in the presence of a filthy man, here let us take you away from this dreaded place; my dear princess," she said and then she grabbed my hand and tried to kiss it, (Oh I know that this chick did not just call me princess) but I pulled my hand back and bitch slapped her, surprising everyone. "Frist, don't touch me; Second, don't talk about a guy like that; Third, leave Haruhi alone, if she doesn't want to go with you, she doesn't have to; Last and most important, IF YOU EVER CALL ME A PRINCESS YOU FILTHY WHORE, I WILL KILL YOU AND FEED YOU TO MY DOGS!" I shouted the last part with fire in my eyes. That got two short girls to let go of Haruhi and she ran behind me, good thing too because I don't want her to get caught in the cross fire. "Wow Cheyenne, you are my hero… thank you so much," Haruhi said, causing me to smile. "No problem, these bitches called me princess, so they were asking for it," I said, for your information, I am related to many English, French, and Scottish kings; so I hate rich people because of my heritage. "Young lady, your mind has been corrupted by this man, please let us take you away from them and purify your mind and heart," the shortest one said, then they to grab me, so I screamed really loud, causing everyone to cover their ears, then all of a sudden the tallest one covered my mouth. "Young lady please, we do not wish to hurt you," she said, then all of a sudden, Boomer and Bandit came running through the door, barking and growling and snarling at the girls from Zorka club. "Tell that to my dogs, and as I said before, don't talk about a guy like that…and don't call a southern girl a princess," I said with the devil smile of mine, then the Zorka club ran off screaming, leaving me to praise and thanking my dogs. "Good girls, thank you for getting rid of those bad people, good girls…now go wait outside," I told them, and they obeyed and left. "Wow that was amazing, you're the toughest girl that I've ever met, you're awesome!" Haruhi praised. "Nah, in Oklahoma that's what every girl acts like," I said, and then I looked at Hikaru and smiled at him, causing him to blush, but smile back. "Oh by the way Hikaru, can you go find a dress for her to wear, I'm taking her shopping for new clothes," Haruhi said. "I'll come too!" Hikaru shouted, which caused Haruhi to give off a confused look, but I chuckled a little with my perverted mind. "I mean…Umm…Me and Karou will give you guys a ride, our limo has room for 14 people, so we have plenty of room," Hikaru said. "Enough room four people and four dogs?" I asked in disbelief. "Yes, as long as they don't attack us, we're good," Hikaru said…Damn these rich people, how in the world do they get a limo that's able to hold 14 people? "Oh don't worry, they won't attack anyone unless I tell them to," I said. "Good…Umm…I'll go talk to Kyoya about that dress," Hikaru said, and then he ran off. "Why do I have a feeling that it's going to take a while?" I asked Haruhi. "Well, that gives me time to finish patching you up," Haruhi said causing me to smile. Soon she had the bandages wrapped around my stomach area, for that was the area that had the slash, and then I picked up my purse and shirt and jacket, and just held them in my arms tightly. "You sure you want to go into the Host club without a shirt on?" Haruhi asked me in a joking voice. "Yep, it's time that these snotty rich boys not to judge a book by its cover," I said, and then we both laughed. "You really don't like rich people," Haruhi stated. "Not even a little, I was only trying to be nice when Hikaru came in," I said…Of course that was a lie, I could never be mean to Hikaru willing, but if I have to, I will. I have to keep my true life away from them as much as possible. "Wow, remind me never to make you mad," Haruhi said, and we both laughed. Soon we got to the Host Club and we walked in, when we did I saw Hikaru yelling at Tamaki. "I'm telling you…She's a girl, we need a dress!" Hikaru yelled. "Yes, we know Haruhi is a girl, you've been saying that for the past 10 minutes, but what about the boy?" Tamaki asked calmly. "Hikaru, are you feeling all…" Karou started to ask, and then he saw me and blushed, causing Hikaru to turn around and started to blush as well. "Hika-chan, Karou-Chan, what's the matter?" Honey asked…Nahh, he's so cute! "Maybe they have a fever," Mori said, wow he's tall…scary. "They both look feverish," Kyoya said while holding that little demon black book of his…grr, what does he write in that?! Then Tamaki started to go in panic father mode. "Hikaru, Karou, tell daddy what's wrong!" Tamaki demanded, and then Hikaru and Karou pointed to me, this caused everyone to look at me, go wide eyed and blush madly. "Umm…Hia rich peoples," I said with a wide and big smile, then me and Haruhi started laughing…aww man, their faces are priceless! "Uh, H-Haru-chan…Who's this?" Honey asked. "Guys, this is Cheyenne, the 'boy' from earlier," Haruhi said, this is fun.

**YAY! I'M FINALLY DONE! I SPENT ALL NIGHT TO TYPE THIS UP… SHE IS KILLIN ME! OK PEOPLES REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: THE REVEAL**

**AND AGAIN… . .ANYTHING! THANK YOU NOW ENJOY THE STORY!**

Karou's P.O.V (After Hikaru left)

It had been 10 minutes since Hikaru left to check on Haruhi and that strange boy. I wonder what happened to him that got him so beat up like that, and is it me, or do I hear dogs barking. 5 minutes later, Hikaru busts through the door, and started looking for a dress yelling "She's a girl, need a dress!" I'm worried that he hit his head. After 10 minutes, Boss finally spoke up. "Hikaru, what's wrong? What's happen to Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. "I'm telling you… she's a girl, we need a dress!" Hikaru yelled. "Yes, we know Haruhi is a girl, but what about the boy?" Tamaki asked all calmly. "Hikaru, are you feeling all… (Gasp)," I started to ask, but I saw something that caused me to gasp. The boy from before is really a beautiful girl. Then I noticed something else… she had no shirt on! This caused me to blush madly, and then Hikaru turned around and blushed too. "Hika-chan, Karou-chan, what's the matter?" Honey asked. "Maybe they have a fever," Mori said. "They both look feverish," Kyoya said. Then Tamaki started going to panic father mode. "Hikaru, Karou, tell daddy what's wrong!" Tamaki demanded, and then I and Hikaru pointed to the shirtless girl, causing them to turn around, go wide eyed, and blush deeply. "Umm… Hia rich peoples!" she said with a wide and big smile, then she and Haruhi started laughing. "Uh, H-Haru-chan… who's this?" Honey asked. "Guys, this is Cheyenne, the 'boy' from earlier," Haruhi said. For a while the club was all silent. "Come on Cheyenne, I'll Show you where the dressing rooms are," Haruhi said. "Sai ma koycla," Cheyenne said… ok, so she is from a different country. That's kinda cool, I guess.

**Cheyenne's P.O.V.**

"Sai ma koycla (Thank you friend)", I said in a made up language that I created, earning confused looks from the host club. "Hahaha, you're even created your own language. You must be the most creative person I've ever met", Haruhi laughed as we made our way to the dressing room. When we got there I was trying not to blurt out about them not being real. I mean come on. If you were sucked into one of your favorite T.V. shows, wouldn't it feel right to let them know that you already know who they are? GAH! Why does god want me to suffer!? "Ok, I'll be back with the dress," Haruhi said. I nodded and walked into the curtained dressing room. Pretty soon I was only in my sports bra and boxers. Yes, I'm wearing boxers. Don't judge…Sam from Icarly wears them, so XP! Anyway, instead of Haruhi it was Hikaru. "H-Hey, I b-brought you the d-dress", Hikaru said. Why would Hikaru bring the dress? So I opened the curtains, showing him that I was only in underwear, and he blushed really, really bad... does he have a fever? "Hey, thanks for the dress and all, but you should really take it easy. You look like you're going to pass out or something", I said as I took the dress. "N-Nah I'm fine…I-It's just a little hot in here", he said. Is it that hot? It feels nice to me. "Well then take off this jacket", I said as I took his jacket for him. "There. That should help", I said with a victory smile. "Yeah, anyway, Kyoya said that you could redesign the dress if you want", Hikaru said. YES! No more puffy sleeves. In fact no sleeves at all. "Thank you Hikaru-senpai. AND THANK YOU TOO KYOYA-SENPAI!" I shouted as I took the dress and went back into the dressing room and tried to put the dress on…GAH! Too much ruffles! Who'd thought that this dress had underlings in it? So I reached into my purse and pulled out a pair of scissors, and I started to do my wonderful magic…Good bye ugliness!

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

Why did she call me senpai, we're the same age, right? Anyway, t just got back to the others and that's when all the questions started. "Hikaru, are you alright?" Karou asked. "Yeah, why ask?" I asked as I sat down on the couch. "Well, you look a bit out of it", Tamaki said. Then all of a sudden, my head starts to spin, causing me to hold my head. "Hikaru, are you alright?" Haruhi asked, but I barely heard her as I blacked out onto the couch.

**Cheyenne's P.O.V.**

YES! No more underlings. Good bye ugly, and hello awesomeness! It was still yellow, but it had spaghetti straps, and it was puffy at the bottom, sure it had ruffles on top, who cares…you have no idea what I'm talking about. Ok, think of the fourth dress that Alice wore in Alice in wonderland, the one that the red queen gave her. Ok, anyway, I looked into the mirror to see that I had turned totally anime. My eyes were bigger than Honey's, and my hair looked softer and thicker. My skin looked like white chocolate, how the hell did that happen? My hands looked really small and fragile, and my figure looked like I was living off of veggies. My face looked so fragile as well… I looked like a beautiful anime chick…aww man. That means every guy I meet will be after me…great. Just great. I walked out with all of the scraps of the dress and my other belongings. I walked into the club room only to see the whole host club panicking around Hikaru's unconscious body. Poor fellow, I told him to take it easy, this is what happens when you suffer from heat stroke. "If you keep crowding him like that, his heat stroke will get worse", I said. This caused everyone to look at me, and the boys blushed…Rich people are such idiots!

**Alright that is the end of chapter 3! YAY! I have a message from Cheyenne to you guys that read this story and actually like it! "****OH THANK YOU GINGER BEAR! THANK YOU THATNK YOU THANK YOU! And to those who are wondering who the real authoress is... I will never reveal more than the code name Little Chy, thanks to all of you.****Sorry for the long wait peoples! I love you all!" ah yes. And if ur wondering who ginger bear, it's obviously me. And again I'm typing as fast as I can to finish this damn story so stay toned for more! R&R PEOPLEZ! LOVE THE REVIEWS SO GIVE ME MORE OF THEM! THANX!**


End file.
